


No Ship

by zeroambi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"That's what you wanted to show me?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ship

***

“That’s what you wanted to show me?” Norrington asked him incredulously.

“I know, it’s not very big,“ Jack peered up at the man, acting coy, “and it lists a bit,” he admitted, poking. At that Norrington’s expression shifted from disbelief to bewilderment. “Nautical term,” Jack explained.

“I know what the term means, Sparrow,” Norrington said indignantly and stepped closer to get a better look. “It’s not that bad,” he observed. “There seems to be a leak though,” he added, pointing a finger.

“You’re right,” Jack agreed, wiping off some of the leaking fluid with his forefinger. “What are we gonna do about that?” he asked, holding it up.

Norrington seized Jack’s wrist and proceeded to slowly lick the finger clean. “Oh, I think I’ve got an idea,” he said afterwards, smiling, and got down on his knees.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by that scene at the end of AWE with Scarlett and Giselle on the pier. Maybe it's just me, but is Jack not neccessarily talking about the Pearl there?


End file.
